Giros del Destino
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Todos tenemos derecho a amar. El destino da muchas vueltas pero al final llega al mismo lugar. Carlos Santana x Marisol Da Silva


**Giros del Destino.**

Fue poco antes de irse del Flamengo. Carlos Santana pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de conocer lo que es un amor real, muy apenas alcanzó a conocer lo que era el amor de unos abuelos, pero de repente había llegado ella y le había hecho conocer una clase de amor muy diferente... Un amor que Santana pensó que no existía... Él no tenía mucho de haber conocido el amor por el sóccer, un cariño que Tsubasa Ozhora le mostró que existía, pero Santana aun estaba muy verde para las cosas del corazón y siempre creyó que jamás encontraría a alguna mujer que lo embrujara, pero eso tenía muy sin cuidado al carioca... Hasta que apareció ella... Esa muchacha le había cambiado la vida, y Santana la recordaba justo antes de que comenzara la final del World Youth.

Ella se llamaba Marisol. Era la sobrina de la cocinera del Flamengo y estaba ayudando a su tía el día en que a Leo se le ocurrió ir a robarse unos panes a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué no esperas a la comida?.- preguntó Santana, fastidiado.- No falta mucho.

- Tengo hambre ahora.- replicó Leo.- No dentro de tres siglos.

- La comida será en media hora.

- Media hora es medio año para mi estómago.- suspiró Leo.

Así pues, Leo intentó colarse en la cocina y robarse un pan cuando menos, aprovechando que no estaba Florencia, la cocinera. Santana iba detrás de su amigo, más que nada con la intención de detenerlo más que de ayudarlo.

- Vámonos ya, Leo.- dijo Santana.- Es ridículo, parecemos el Gordo y el Flaco.

- Más bien, somos como Pinky y Cerebro.- replicó Leo.- Tú eres igual de gruñón que ese ratón cabezón.

- Uhm.

- ¿Ves? Hasta gruñes igual.- se rió Luciano.- Échame aguas.

Leo se metió a la despensa, mientras que Santana lo esperaba, incómodo. De repente, él notó un movimiento a su derecha y se movió con rapidez, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el escobazo que le dio una muchacha. La chica lo había visto entrar, y de momento se fue a esconder a un rincón, ya que era más bien muy tímida e insegura, pero su tía le había encargado la cocina y ella debía defenderla.

- ¡Ladrón!.- gritó la chica.- ¡Deja de robarte la comida, muerto de hambre!

- Oye, tranquila.- pidió Santana, agarrando la escoba para evitar más escobazos.- No vengo a robar nada.

- ¡Eso dicen todos!.- replicó la muchacha.

- Ya, de verdad, ¿quieres dejar de golpearme un momento?.- Santana le quitó la escoba a la chica.- No soy cucaracha.

- ¡Marisol!.- gritó Florencia, en ese instante.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Corriendo a los ladrones, tía.- respondió la joven.- Tal y como me lo pediste.

- Sí, Meli, pero él no es un ladrón, es el capitán del equipo.- musitó Florencia.- Es el joven Santana.

- Ay, Dios.- musitó la muchacha.- ¡Lo lamento mucho, señor cucaracha!

- ¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Carlos.

- Perdón, quise decir... O sea que... .- Marisol tartamudeó.- Perdóneme usted...

La chica se veía muy avergonzada, tanto, que sus mejillas morenas se ruborizaron un poco. Santana la vio de arriba abajo, notando su cabello rizado y largo hasta media espalda, el cual llevaba recogido en media cola de caballo, unos hermosos ojos color miel y piel morena y suave, que escondía un cuerpo bien formado debajo de un vestido veraniego de color verde claro. La chica se notaba muy apenada, y ni siquiera podía mirar a Santana a los ojos.

- L-lo siento.- musitó Marisol.- No sabía que era usted el capitán... Lo lamento mucho...

- Está bien, supongo.- replicó Santana, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.- ¿Eres nueva aquí?

- Es mi sobrina.- intervino Florencia.- Vino a visitarme. Se llama Marisol.

- Marisol Da Silva.- añadió la chica.- Mucho gusto, estoy a sus órdenes.

- Tranquila, que no eres mi sirvienta.- dijo Santana, sonriéndole a la chica.- Vengo de una familia humilde, no tienes que tratarme como si fuera un rey, que no lo soy.

- Quizás no, pero es el hijo del dios del sóccer.- dijo Marisol, sin mirarlo a la cara.- Y eso es mucho más que ser un rey...

- Apodo payaso que le pusieron.- dijo Leo en esos momentos, devorando un pan.- Pero no le hagas caso, que más bien parece hijo de Satán.

- Muy gracioso.- protestó Santana.

- ¡Tú!.- gritó Florencia, tomando la escoba.- ¡Tú eres quien viene a comerte mis panecillos!

- Ey, yo también soy parte del equipo.- se defendió Leo.

- ¡Pero no eres el capitán! ¡Ven acá!.- gritó Florencia.- ¡Ladrón!

Luciano salió corriendo, perseguido por Florencia, quedándose Santana y Marisol solos. La chica no hacía otra cosa que apretujar un trapo entre las manos.

- Te ves muy joven.- comentó Santana.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete.- respondió la chica.- Aunque me veo más joven.

- Eres dos años menor que yo.- dijo Carlos.- ¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto?

- No lo sé, señor.- musitó Marisol.- Yo he venido a visitar a mi tía Florencia desde que... Bueno, desde que mis padres murieron...

- Ah... Eres huérfana.- musitó Carlos.- Lo siento...

- No importa.- Marisol sonrió un poco.- Hace ya mucho que pasó eso y de hecho, fue voluntad divina.

Santana se sorprendió, la chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Al poco rato, Florencia llegó, de manera que al muchacho no le quedó más remedio que retirarse. Sin embargo, a la hora de la comida, Santana probó el guisado más delicioso que había comido en toda su vida. Florencia cocinaba muy bien, pero esa comida era deliciosa... Ya después, el joven se había enterado que quien había hecho el guiso ese día había sido la sobrina de Florencia.

- Se llama Melina, o algo así.- dijo el portero del equipo.

- Marisol.- corrigió Carlos.- Se llama Marisol.

Y a partir de ese día, la chica empezó a hacerse cada vez más evidente en el campamento. Santana veía a la chica, la cual siempre usaba vestidos cortos y de colores claros, cantando y bailando cuando ella creía que nadie la veía. A Carlos le gustaba observarla, cuando Marisol bailaba parecía una ninfa o más bien una gitana, la chica perdía toda su timidez y se convertía en alguien temeraria y diferente.

Marisol era muy joven cuando vivía con sus padres y varias veces vio a un niño entrenando bajo la implacable mirada de un desgraciado hombre importante del mundo del sóccer brasileño. Conforme el niño y Marisol fueron creciendo, ella se fue prendando de sus ojos grises, los cuales si bien eran muy fríos, también ocultaban muchas cosas... Sin embargo, después de que los padres de Marisol fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, ella dejó de ver a ese niño de los ojos grises pero en su corazón siempre guardó un recuerdo de él, de una tarde de lluvias en la que Marisol, compadeciéndose del niño que entrenaba bajo la lluvia, le dejó su impermeable para que no siguiera mojándose más. El niño la miró a ella en ese momento y esbozó una levísima sonrisa, apenas perceptible, pero que para Marisol fue como si hubiese visto al mismo sol sonreír... El caso es que la chica no volvió a tener contacto con el niño y no fue sino hasta que su tía había sido contratada por el Flamengo cuando Marisol conoció a Santana, cuyos ojos grises le recordaban al niño que ella conoció muchos años atrás.

Después del episodio de la cocina, a Marisol le gustaba de vez en cuando observar el entrenamiento del Flamengo. Después del encuentro con Tsubasa Ozhora, Santana había cambiado y ahora disfrutaba el sóccer tanto como aquel niño que conoció Marisol muchos años atrás. Por su parte, Carlos miraba a la joven y se preguntaba cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes de la presencia de la chica. Marisol irradiaba alegría, dulzura y delicadeza, era todo lo opuesta a él, cuando cantaba y bailaba parecía que el mundo se iluminaba a su paso y cocinaba como los mismos ángeles, en el caso de que los ángeles cocinaran. Además, había algo familiar en Marisol que le daba muy buenos recuerdos a Santana. Él no podría precisar qué era, pero al ver a la chica él recordaba vagamente a una niña de cabello rizado que todos los días pasaba enfrente del sitio en donde él entrenaba bajo la mirada implacable de Bala. Para Santana, Marisol era como un ángel del pasado, sin embargo, ella era muy tímida y jamás se acercaba a Santana a menos que él específicamente le hablara a ella. Por un momento, él creyó que ella lo odiaba, dada la manera en como lo evitaba cada que podía. La verdad era que el corazón de Marisol estaba cocinándose muy lentamente un amor puro hacia el joven de ojos grises, pero ella jamás iba a revelarlo ya que creía que el Hijo del dios del Sóccer nunca se fijaría en una cocinera.

Una tarde, Florencia faltó al trabajo por sentirse enferma, de manera que Marisol se ofreció a cubrirla. Ese día había lluvia y hacía mucho viento, aunque en la mañana había estado soleado, de manera que la chica solo llevó un suéter muy ligero al campamento. Santana la vio salir, tiritando bajo el suéter y esperando el autobús bajo la lluvia, por lo que corrió a ayudarla.

- Vas a empaparte.- dijo Carlos, quitándose su chamarra y ofreciéndosela a la chica.

- Ya me empapé, querrás decir.- el cabello de Marisol chorreaba agua y su vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo.

- Vas a resfriarte, ¿por qué saliste así de tu casa?.- cuestionó él.

- Estaba soleado por la mañana, no pensé que llovería.- suspiró Marisol.- Y el autobús no pasa... Tendré que irme caminando.

- ¿Tu sola, con este clima?.- a Santana no le pareció buena idea.- Definitivamente te enfermarás si lo haces.

- No me queda de otra, es tarde.- replicó Marisol.- Mi tía está enferma y sola en casa.

- Tu tía ya tiene edad para cuidarse sola.- replicó Santana.- Y no le vas a servir de mucho si te enfermas tú también.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Marisol.

- Regresemos al campamento, ahí esperaremos a que pase la lluvia y después te acompañaré a tu casa.- ofreció Santana.

- Gracias.- Marisol se ruborizó un poco.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes regresaron al campamento y se metieron en la cocina, que era el único sitio en donde Marisol se podía sentir a gusto. Ella tiritaba, de forma que Santana se ofreció a prestarle ropa seca y una toalla para secarse. Marisol se puso la ropa de Carlos, la cual le quedaba muy holgada; ella se rió al verse y Carlos acompañó su dulce risa.

- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?.- preguntó Santana.

- Podría preparar un poco.- dijo Marisol.

- No, te he preguntado que si te gustaría chocolate, más no te he pedido que lo prepares.- replicó Santana.- Puedo hacer un poco, si gustas.

- ¿Sabes hacer chocolate?.- Marisol se sorprendió.

- Mi abuela me enseñó.- dijo Carlos.- Poco antes de morir.

- Marisol, apenada, no dijo ya nada. Santana buscó leche, chocolate y demás cosas necesarias para preparar la bebida. Algo había sucedido en los ojos grises de Santana y ella se preocupó.

- Querías mucho a tu abuela, ¿verdad?.- Marisol se recriminó su estupidez.

- Ella fue más como una madre para mí.- dijo él, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.- Ella y mi abuelo fueron mi única familia, el hombre que me adoptó después de morir ellos jamás fue mi padre, fue más mi verdugo. Él fue quien me dijo que mis abuelos no eran mis verdaderos abuelos.

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó Marisol, sentándose frente a él.

- Solo pude investigar que me abandonaron en el campo de juego que mi abuelo cuidaba.- suspiró Santana.- Nada más después de eso.

- Ya veo.- Marisol agachó la cabeza.- ¿Nunca has intentado ponerte en contacto con tus verdaderos padres?

- No. Mi única familia fueron mis abuelos, nada más.- replicó Carlos.- No quiero saber nada de la gente que me abandonó. Aun no puedo explicarme como fue que llegó a pasar esto, el por qué mi madre no quiso tenerme con ella, el por qué me abandonó así.

- Puedo entender eso.- confesó Marisol.- Tuve un pensamiento similar cuando mis padres murieron.

- ¿Cómo pasó?.- quiso saber Santana.

- Era una noche de lluvia.- dijo Marisol.- Mi abuela se había enfermado de gravedad y mi madre quiso ir a verla; mi papá se ofreció a acompañarla pero no quisieron que yo fuera, porque era noche y yo tenia que ir a la escuela al día siguiente, así que me dejaron con una vecina y partieron. A la hora de que ellos se fueron la vecina me despertó diciéndome que papá y mamá habían tenido un accidente... Mi abuela murió poco después de que lo hicieron ellos y únicamente nos quedamos mi tía Florencia y yo...

Marisol comenzó a llorar suavemente. Santana sintió un poco de compasión y secó las lágrimas de la chica.

- Lo siento.- dijo él.

- No te preocupes.- sonrió ella, levemente.- Aunque apuesto a que tú también has tenido una vida difícil.

- Así es.- suspiró Carlos.- Como ya te dije, me abandonaron. Me acogió la mejor pareja de señores que puede existir en el mundo, pero entonces ellos fallecieron y me adoptó el señor Bala, el cual tuvo el simple propósito de entrenarme para convertirme en un cyborg del sóccer.

En ese preciso momento, Santana se calló. Marisol lo estaba observando muy atentamente y él se dio cuenta de que los ojos color miel de ella lo estaban haciendo hablar más de la cuenta. El joven se puso de pie y sirvió el chocolate en dos tazas. Marisol lo probó y sonrió.

- Está delicioso.- dijo ella.- Sabe muy rico.

- Gracias.- musitó Santana.

Los dos se quedaron callados por varios minutos, cada uno sorbiendo su bebida. Santana estaba desconcertado porque en ese momento, más que nunca, Marisol le recordaba mucho a alguien de su pasado pero él no podía precisar a quien. Lo sufrido y vivido con Bala habían hecho que Santana desechara todos sus recuerdos y para él esa parte de su vida era más bien un conjunto de imágenes que deseaba no recordar.

- Me recuerdas a alguien.- dijo Carlos, abruptamente.

- ¿En verdad?.- Marisol se sorprendió.

- Sí, es algo confuso pero... .- Carlos titubeó.- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando me entrenaba para ser el mejor en el sóccer, recuerdo a una niña de cabello rizado a la que solía ver todos los días, al parecer cuando ella volvía de alguna parte, de la escuela tal vez.

- Ah... .- musitó Marisol, recordando a su vez.

- Fue precisamente en un día de lluvia el último recuerdo que tengo de ella.- continuó Santana.- Estaba entrenando bajo la lluvia y ella pasó y me miró con lástima, compasión tal vez. Entonces ella se quitó su impermeable y me lo dejó para que yo lo usara. Quise darle las gracias, pero ya en ese entonces yo había perdido la costumbre de agradecer cualquier cosa, porque ya nadie se molestaba por hacer cosas por mí.

Marisol no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su cabeza agachada. Santana se sorprendió de que ella se ruborizara y se preguntó si acaso la habría molestado u ofendido con algo.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Carlos.

- Es solo que... .- murmuró Marisol, sin mirar al joven.- Verás, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era una niña, todos los días al volver de la escuela observaba entrenar a un niño que parecía estar siempre muy triste. Y un día... Un día de lluvia, lo vi mojándose y me dio tanta tristeza al verlo que... Bueno, quise dejarle mi impermeable. No quería que él se enfermara...

Santana miró perplejo a Marisol. ¡Era ella! Ella era la chica que una vez mostró compasión y ternura por él... Tenía que ser una enorme coincidencia o quizás, el destino... Marisol, esa dulce y tímida chica, que cocinaba, bailaba, cantaba y reía cuando nadie la veía, había sido la única que le dio un poco de luz a la vida de Santana cuando él estaba hundido en la oscuridad... Carlos Santana no creía en el destino ni la buena suerte, hasta ese momento... Él estiró las manos y ella las tomó; fue un contacto por lo demás simple, pero que les dijo a ambos las palabras que los dos se estaban ahorrando...

Santana regresó su mente al campo de juego. Frente a él estaba Tsubasa Ozhora, su más grande rival, y en esta ocasión los dos se enfrentarían por la copa mundial. Tal vez ganara, tal vez perdiera, eso solo el tiempo lo diría, pero al menos Carlos Santana llevaba en su interior un secreto que le daba esperanza, el regalo que la vida le dio para hacerlo feliz...

Y desde las tribunas, Marisol observaba con la alegría en el corazón. Su niño se había convertido en hombre, un hombre que luchaba por sus sueños, ahora liberado del yugo de su verdugo, y que además ya le había entregado a ella su salvaje corazón...

** Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Marisol Da Silva es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Pinky y Cerebro son personajes que pertenecen a Steven Spielberg y Warner BROS Animation.

- "El Gordo y el Flaco" es el título en español de una famosa pareja cómica del cine mudo llamada "Laurel & Hardy"

- Originalmente, Marisol Da Silva se llamaba Melissa Andrade, pero para elegir este último nombre, así como para algunos detalles menores sobre ella, tuve ayuda de una persona con la que después hubo conflictos por uso y propiedad de esta personaje, así que decidí cambiar el apellido y esos detalles para los cuales tuve ayuda en la creación de esta chica, transformando a Melissa Andrade en Marisol Da Silva, un personaje que me pertenece en su totalidad, ya que la idea de crearla, su físico, su personalidad y su historia son ideas mías. El nombre de Melissa sí fue idea mía, pero dejó de gustarme y por eso lo cambié a Marisol.


End file.
